Lembranças Perdidas
by Mady Potter
Summary: Harry Potter nunca soube muito da história de seus pais. Porém eles não o deixaram sem nada, em Godric's Hollow, ele encontra algumas delas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lembranças Perdidas**

* * *

**Declaração:** Os personagens ou lugares aqui citados não me pertencem, são da dona J. K. Rowling e é isso ai!

_Capítulo 1._

Um rapaz caminha tranquilamente pelo vilarejo. Poderia ser considerada uma cena comum naquela noite de Julho, porém, nada naquele rapaz era comum. Primeiro porque ele era um bruxo, segundo por ser o único no mundo que havia sobrevivido a uma maldição da morte. Obviamente, ele era Harry Potter e estava caminhando pelo vilarejo de Godric's Hallow, o lugar onde tudo começou.

A Segunda Guerra Bruxa, como ficara conhecida àquela em que Voldemort finalmente caíra, havia acabado há seis anos. Sua cicatriz nunca mais o incomodara, o que de certa forma era um alivio para o rapaz, que finalmente pode seguir sua vida da maneira mais tranquila que um auror poderia ter, afinal, depois que Kingsley Schalkelbolt se tornara o Ministro da Magia, aqueles que haviam lutado e queriam seguir a carreira de auror, assim poderiam fazer.

Quando finalmente alcançara a lugar que tinha pretensão de ir, Harry não conseguia pensar no que fazer. Ali se encontrava a placa que havia visto há sete anos, com um maior numero de assinaturas e mensagens, agora que ele era não só o-menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito, ele era aquele que salvara o mundo bruxo, e muitos que nem se quer o conheciam agradeciam seus atos naquela placa. Desde a primeira vez, Harry achou uma ideia genial, sentia-se apoiado e completo, porém, havia algum tempo em que Harry não pensava em sua antiga casa por causa da placa ou do que ali ocorrera. Sendo honesto com seus pensamentos, uma noite enquanto olhava sua esposa, Gina, dormindo, Harry percebera que não sabia praticamente nada da vida de seus pais. Sirius havia contado, junto com Lupin, uma ou duas histórias sobre seus pais, só que mais uma vez, tudo isso era cortado com o seguinte passo que Harry iria dar na guerra, o que ele estava sentindo, tendo assim tão pouco tempo para conhecer aqueles que ele tanto amava. E achou chegando a conclusão que poderia ir até o lugar em que tudo isso havia sido tirado dele, ou seja, aquela casa, que agora ele olhava tão receoso. Afinal, o que fora fazer ali? Era o que ele se perguntava, vendo a ruina que levara todo um futuro diferente, assim como a prova de amor de seus pais.

Depois de transcorrido quase uma hora, Harry criou coragem para adentrar a casa. O gramado que ladeava a casa estava tão comprido que ele teve que cortar alguns pedaços com a varinha para poder seguir o caminho de pedras que levava até a porta, que ainda se encontrava aberta. Tudo ali naquela casa, trazia uma dor que Harry tentava evitar há seis anos, desde a ultima vez em que perdera alguém que amava. Contudo, naquele lugar a dor era mais forte do que qualquer coisa, afinal, as lembranças que Lord Voldemort ainda estavam marcadas em seu cérebro, ainda conseguia visualizar o chão o local exato em que seu pai caíra, o lugar onde antes ele estava brincando de fazer bolhas coloridas e fumaça para Harry se distrair, olhando para a escada, que continha uma grossa camada de poeira, ele conseguia ver sua mãe descendo e falando para o marido que já era hora de colocar Harry para dormir, a última vez que ele seria colocado para dormir por aqueles que ele mais amava.

A dor de imaginar a vida que poderia ter tido; a dor de ter perdido a todos que o amavam desde criança, todas as dores do mundo, acertavam Harry de todas as maneiras. A casa se encontrava intacta, como se seus pais ainda pudessem estar ali, tirando o obvio sinal de abandono apresentando pela poeira em todos os lugares. As fotos no porta-retratos mostrando um pequeno bebê com grandes olhos verdes, sendo beijado por James e Lily; livros na estante, muito e muitos livros guardados na estante, desde _Hogwarts, uma historia_ até _Poções para bebês, como ter uma dieta balanceada_. Tudo só fazia com que as lagrimas escorressem sem parar por seu rosto, mas Harry não ligava, porque ele queria estar ali, ele queria conhecer seus pais.

Ele olhou por toda a casa, observou cada detalhe, cada simples objeto que fez parte da sua vida, e cada um dele fazia com que a dor daquilo que ele não tinha ficar maior. Recolheu todas as fotos para que pudesse colocar em seu velho livro de fotografias, que Hagrid havia lhe presenteado em seu 1º ano de escola, achou várias cartas no quarto de seus pais, muitas de Sirius e de Lupin, uma ou duas de Rabicho. As pertencentes a seu padrinho e as de seu antigo professor Harry recolheu, as de Rabicho ele teve que segurar o instinto de colocar fogo, afinal, ele era uma das razões de agora Harry estivesse que procurar por essas cartas, em primeiro lugar. Olhou cada lugar da casa por pelo menos três vezes, até reparar em um armário em baixo da escada. Rindo pela primeira vez, pela ironia de ser sido criado em um armário parecido com aquele, até seus onze anos, Harry ao tentar abrir a porta, descobriu que esta estava trancada, e nem um _Alohomora_ havia mudado o seu estado. Ele achou isso muito estranho, afinal aquela casa era sua.

- Sou eu, o Harry. – Harry falou sem muita certeza, olhando para a maçaneta sem muita certeza, se sentido ao mesmo tempo sozinho e idiota, encostando a testa na porta, e segurando a maçaneta para um ultimo puxão, mesmo assim a porta continuou fechada.

Quando estava acreditando que aquilo deveria ser uma brincadeira de seu pai, ou quem sabe eles não necessitavam do armado em baixo da escada, tirando a mão da maçaneta e começando a virar as costas, foi quando percebeu que a mesma fez um _click_ e abriu. Abrindo vagarosamente a porta, para o susto de Harry, ali se encontrava uma bacia de pedra posicionada em cima de uma mesinha simples de madeira escura, com oito garrafinhas com um material que não era líquido ou sólido dentro, com o brilho perolado que ele tanto conhecia. Sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam, Harry entrou por vez dentro do armário, olhando tudo com uma grande curiosidade, quando percebeu que em baixo da primeira garrafinha existia um pedaço de pergaminho. Levantando a primeira garrafinha, retirou o pergaminho, que continha as seguintes palavras:

"_Amado Harry,_

_ Se você esta lendo estas palavras quer dizer que algo de ruim aconteceu com a gente. Esperamos que você esteja bem e que saiba que nós te amamos muito, você foi o maior presente que nós pudemos sonhar. Porém, sabemos do perigo em que nos encontramos e por isso, depois que seu pai visitou o escritório de Dumbledore e viu uma penseira, ele veio com a ideia de 'Porque não colhemos algumas memórias para que o Harry possa nos conhecer caso alguma coisa aconteça?'. Então aqui, filho, estão oito memorias para você saber um pouco da nossa historia, que é sua também._

_ Te amamos muito,_

_ Pai e Mãe"_

Foi com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos verdes, que ele despejou a primeira lembrança na penseira e entrou, pela primeira vez, nas memorias de deus pais.

* * *

N/A: Bom, há um bom tempo que eu não escrevo uma estória, espero não ter perdido a mão hauhauahauhuah

Bom, o Harry nunca teve muitas informações sobre seus pais e eu sempre achei essa lacuna pouco agradavel. Portanto eu resolvi, agora que estou de férias fazer a minha solução das lacunas :)

Reviews são muito muito bem vindas, pois quero saber o que vocês acham da minha singela ideia. Pretendo escrever/postar toda a fic durante as minhas férias (nao tenho muito tempo pra qualquer outra coisa se não a faculdade quando estou em aula huahauah) mas sou uma pessima pessoa pra lidar com prazos hm.

Espero do fundo do coração que vocês gostem :)


	2. A Sala Precisa

**Declaração**: Nenhum personagem ou local citado nesta FanFic me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 2 – A Sala Precisa.

Harry conhecia aquele corredor. Quantas vezes ele mesmo não ficou olhando para aquele pedaço de pedra esperando aparecer uma porta em frente à tapeçaria dos Trasgos de tutu? Olhando em sua volta, percebeu a quem a lembrança pertencia: seu pai. James não devia ter mais do que 11 anos, claramente em seu primeiro ano, olhando abobado para a pedra lisa a sua frente, esperando que virasse uma porta. Não havia como negar a comparação que fora imposta a Harry desde que descobriu o mundo magico: ele e James eram iguais, tirando é claro, os olhos verdes de Lily Evans. O mesmo porte magro, razoavelmente baixo, cabelos que simplesmente não assentavam e espetados para todas as direções. Harry poderia até apostar sua vassoura que James tinha até joelhos ossudos iguais ao dele. Chegando mais perto da figura de seu pai com onze anos, ele percebeu que o nariz dele era um pouco mais cumprido e seus olhos, castanhos, tinham varias manchas verdes. Olhos esses envoltos por óculos iguais aos seus. Harry realmente poderia ser considerado a cópia de James, e depois de tanto tempo de comparações, Harry voltou a inflar de orgulho.

- Você tem certeza que é por aqui? – Harry se sobressaltou quando viu que havia mais uma pessoa ali. Um Sirius Black, com seus onze anos estava parado exatamente atrás de Harry, usando a parede como encosto e olhando James com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Já faz uns quinze minutos que você esta com essa cara de bobão olhando esse pedaço encardido de pedra.

- É aqui, eu tenho certeza. – James respondeu franzindo o cenho de irritação. – Vai ver a gente precisa realmente esperar que a parede vire uma porta.

- Acho que você esta virando uma porta, Jay – Sirius respondeu revirando os olhos acinzentados e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – É só você admitir, a minha descoberta sobre as cozinhas foi a melhor e a mais útil.

- Claro, porque a gente passa fome na escola. – Respondeu James seguido de alguns muxoxos e olhos revirados. – E você sabe que se não fosse por aquele Pedro, você não teria chegado nem perto das cozinhas, aquele sim passa fome.

- Realmente, quando voltarmos ao nosso dormitório, e espero que seja logo, darei todo o credito ao Pedro – Sirius falou revirando novamente os olhos e dessa vez desencostando da parede. Harry estava abobalhado com a figura de seu padrinho e seu pai em sua frente. Já os havia visto na memoria de Severo Snape, porém aquilo era diferente, ele não conseguia nem explicar para si próprio, mas vendo ali seu pai e seu padrinho, com brilho nos olhos, como quem faz coisa errada, ele sentia que estava conhecendo o lado que ele sempre sonhou em conhecer. – Mas vamos sair daqui, estou ficando entediado de te ver olhar para essa parede suja e esperar que vire um deposito de artigos de quadribol.

- Mas é! – James falou exasperado, passando a mão pelos cabelos e suspirando. – Eu estava atrasado para a aula de voo, quando lembrei que meu pai me falou que na época _dele_ as vassouras já eram ruins, então eu estava voltando para o nosso dormitório, quando lembrei que vassouras no são permitidas para alunos do primeiro ano, então dei meia volta, mas aí eu reparei na tapeçaria dos tragos, e o malucão estava levando uma senhora pancada, quando eu lembrei que estava atrasado, e foi aí que eu vi a porta! É bem aqui.

- Eu acho que você está sendo o malucão aqui, meu caro – Sirius comentou dando uma risadinha. – Porém, eu realmente estou ficando com fome e pretendo comer antes do Pedro chegar com aquela fome toda, deus o abençoe. Vamos para o Salão Principal, pelas calças de Merlin?

- Vai você. – Harry percebeu, analisando a ruga que se formara entre as sobrancelhas de seu pai que ele estava ficando irritado e ansioso pela porta não estar ali, ele reconhecia isso por experiência própria – Eu vou ficar aqui até a porta aparecer.

- Bom, não garanto que vá sobrar empadão de carne com rins para você. – Respondeu Sirius, virando as costas e seguindo o corredor – Mas tentarei pegar alguns biscoitinhos de menta.

Dando risada, Sirius seguiu pelo corredor deixando ali o amigo revirando os olhos e voltando sua completa atenção à porta, ou no caso, onde deveria existir uma. Harry reparou, sorrindo, que seu pai estava desesperado para mostrar que era verdade, que ali existia sim uma porta, contudo, parecia que aos poucos, até mesmo ele estava desistindo disso.

- Parede idiota. – James estava batendo levemente a cabeça na parede, sem reparar que estava sendo observado. O coração de Harry deu um pulo quando percebeu quem observava seu pai com uma ligeira atenção e sobrancelhas levantas. – Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

- Sabe, não é assim que a porta vai aparecer. – Uma menininha ruiva de grandes olhos verdes falou, aproximando-se receosamente de James, que levantou a cabeça e um pouco ruborizado deu um sorriso amarelo para a menina.

- E como você sabe que eu estava esperando a porta aparecer, Evans? – Harry deu risada, vendo que seu pai não queria perder a pose perante Lily, mesmo com seus onze anos. Reparou a ligeira mudança de porte que seu pai teve.

- Quer dizer que é seu costume ficar batendo a cabeça na parede e se chamando de idiota, Potter? – A menina falou, com um ar de riso – Acho que você não deveria expor isso assim, no meio do corredor.

- Então como se faz para que a porta apareça, Senhorita Eu-sou-esperta? – James falou desafiador, olhando a menina que ruborizava um pouco.

Harry olhava a cena com tanto carinho, que algumas lágrimas escorriam teimosamente por seus olhos. Ali estava lembrança de que seus pais não se odiavam desde o começo, de que eles poderiam conviver mesmo um desafiando ao outro. Harry sorria carinhosamente olhando as duas crianças em sua frente, querendo mais do que tudo no mundo, que nada daquilo tivesse um fim.

- Você tem que cruzar três vezes o corredor pensando com clareza naquilo que você quer que a Sala Precisa se transforme – Lily respondeu sacudindo os cabelos e empinando o nariz. – Mas é claro, continue batendo a cabeça na pedra, isso vai ser muito mais útil.

- Como você sabe tudo isso? – Perguntou James, para as costas da menina, já que esta tinha se empertigado e estava indo embora, deixando para trás um James com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.

- Os Elfos Domésticos me contaram quando eu estive na cozinha lanchando um dia desses e falei que precisava de um lugar para encontrar potes para armazenar poções – A menina respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios e acrescentou – Alias, fui eu que falei para o Black onde eram as cozinhas.

Dizendo isso, Lily virou o corredor e foi embora, deixando um James de queixo caído para trás.

- Afinal das contas ela não é só uma sabe tudo irritante – James resmungou, com um sorriso bobo ainda no rosto, seguindo o caminho que a ruiva acabara de fazer e aparentemente se esquecendo da tão importante porta. – Espero que o Sirius tenha conseguido guardar um pouco de empadão para mim.

E com um último vislumbre dos calcanhares de seu pai virando o corredor, Harry voltou para o vácuo, com o sorriso mais bobo em seus lábios do que há muito lembrava.

Recolheu a lembrança da penseira com a sua varinha, colocou de volta na garrafinha vazia, selando-a em seguida. E ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, com o pensamento de que seus pais eram pessoas incríveis, despejou a segunda lembrança na penseira, sentindo o costumeiro vácuo, um velho conhecido seu, do mundo das lembranças.

* * *

N/A: E aqui está, o segundo capitulo. Espero que gostem e por favor, comentem! É o único jeito de saber se estão gostando da história :)

Obrigada Ika Chan pela Review!


	3. Aulas Complementares

**Declaração**: Nenhum personagem ou local citado me pertence :)

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Aulas Complementares.

No momento em que Harry abriu os olhos, ele reconheceu o lugar em que se encontrava. O Salão Principal, com suas quatro longas mesas repletas de alunos das mais variadas idades da adolescência. Reparou que estava ao lado de Lily, em frente a duas meninas. Quanto tempo havia passado de uma lembrança para outra? Lily não aparentava ser muito mais velha do que a lembrança passada, mas mesmo assim, uma singela diferença era notada.

- Ele é simplesmente intragável, arrogante, metido. – Lily falava com as amigas, apontando o garfo para elas, com um pedaço de carne assada na ponta. – Quantas vezes eu preciso afirmar isso?

- Lily, a gente já ta quase no fim do segundo ano. – Uma menina morena, com um ar de riso começou a falar – Então acho que você já falou isso umas, trezentas e noventa e sete vezes. Isso sem contar o ano passado, é claro.

- Só falo porque é verdade! – Lily respondeu um pouco corada. – Ele sempre esta por ai se exibindo, porque foi o único aluno do segundo ano que entrou na equipe de quadribol e sabe Merlin mais o que.

- Mas é um grande feito! – Retorquiu a segunda menina, que tinha cabelos muito loiros de fofos, e conservava o mesmo ar de riso da amiga. – Ele ganhou de alunos do sexto ano e...

- Ai, não me venha defendendo ele, Mary – Lily bufou, ainda mais vermelha. – Não sei porque quadribol deixa todo mundo tão maravilhado, nem é lá grandes coisas.

- Você brigou com o Severus? – A morena perguntou, tendo a vez dela de apontar o garfo para a amiga.

- Briguei. – A ruiva respondeu franzindo a testa. – O que isso tem a ver com o fato de que o Potter só tem titica na cabeça, Lene?

- Quando você briga com o Snape, você tem uma grande tendência a falar muito do James – Marlene respondeu, tendo seu ar de riso aumentado. – Acho que é abstinência.

- Verdade! – Mary entrou na provocação da amiga. – Acho que você e o Snape deveria fazer um clube, onde vocês se reúnem para falar mal do James.

- Ah, espera! Vocês já fazem isso! – Marlene completou, vendo a ruiva ficar cada vez mais vermelha, e começar a se levantar da cadeira.

- Vocês são péssimas amigas. – Lily falou, pegando sua bolsa e marchando de para a saída do Salão Principal, deixando metade de seu jantar para trás, assim como amigas muito risonhas.

- O que será que o James fez dessa vez, afinal? – Harry pode entreouvir as amigas de sua mãe murmurando antes de segui-la para fora do salão.

Harry seguiu sua mãe escada acima, vendo a menina ainda muito vermelha soltando muxoxos e reclamações de vez em quando, franzindo a testa para o nada, absorta em seus pensamentos. Quando chegaram ao Salão da Grifinória, Lily continuou sua marcha até uma poltrona em frente as lareiras. Harry ficou observando sua mãe lendo catálogos das aulas que deveria se inscrever para o ano seguinte, fazendo com que ele ficasse situado. Ela estava no segundo ano, provavelmente nas férias de pascoa.

Ele ficou olhando carinhosamente sua mãe, admirando seus cabelos muito ruivos e cheios, sardas por todo o seu rosto branco, e seus olhos. Olhos idênticos aos dele. Quando tempo passou, Harry não fazia ideia, mas sabia que poderia ficar horas, dias, somente observando uma parte tão importante de si, franzindo a testa, fazendo algumas exclamações e caretas, enquanto passava de um formulário a outro.

Quando deu por si, Harry percebeu que um bom tempo havia passado, afinal, o Salão Comunal estava vazio, somente Lily ainda estava lá, ainda absorta em sua leitura.

- Já esta tarde, Evans, até pra você ficar lendo essas cartilhas. – Uma voz, que já era conhecida de Harry fez com que ele e sua mãe sobressaltassem. – Todo mundo tem um limite para estudar, sabe?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Lily respondeu empinando o nariz; coisa que Harry entendeu que ela sempre fazia quando falava com seu pai. – Vai dormir, se é tão tarde assim.

- Pois aí é que está, – James respondeu, arrumou alguma coisa em seu bolso e puxou uma cadeira ao lado da ruiva. – Eu não estou com sono.

Lily simplesmente revirou os olhos e voltou a ler os panfletos, com uma postura muito tensa, sabendo que estava sendo atentamente observada por James. Harry percebeu, que assim como ele, seu pai poderia ficar horas observando Lily, o que fez com que desse um sorrisinho, imagino há quanto tempo James deveria estar observando-a escondido pela Capa da Invisibilidade.

- Você vai simplesmente ficar me olhando com cara de idiota? – A ruiva bufou, revirando os olhos. – Se vai mesmo plantado aí, pelo menos faça alguma coisa!

- O quê? Ler panfletos? – James respondeu com um sorriso maroto, deixando Lily corada. – Eu já decidi quais aulas eu vou fazer, Evans.

- Como? – A menina olhou pra ele com os olhos arregalados. – Quero dizer, essas aulas podem mudar completamente nosso futuro, certo?

- Bom, eu meio que sempre soube o que quero seguir quando terminar Hogwarts – James falou, passando a mão no cabelo, e relaxando, percebendo que Lily não ia começar a xinga-lo. – Então foi razoavelmente fácil escolher as matérias. Você tem ideia do que quer fazer, Evans?

- Na realidade não. – A menina falou, olhando para o chão, obviamente constrangida. – Sou nascida trouxa, então não tenho muita ideia de carreiras pra seguir ou o que quer que seja. Você quer ser o quê?

- Auror – Harry percebeu o orgulho que James respondeu, lembrando de uma outra memoria, a que Snape lhe entregou enquanto estava morrendo, em que seu pai se esticava e mostrava uma espada imaginária. Sorrindo, Harry observou o pai com um carinho imenso, um orgulho que não poderia ser medido. – Meu pai era auror, e eu sempre quis seguir esse caminho.

- Pois aí é que está mais uma dificuldade em ser nascida trouxa – Lily respondeu, mostrando que aquilo estava realmente a incomodando. – Eu não sei nem o que um auror faz.

- Ele caça bruxos das trevas – James respondeu prontamente, olhando para Lily com uma nova curiosidade. – Mas não tem nada errado em ser nascida trouxa, Evans. Você é uma bruxa melhor do que muitos sangue puro. Veja o Pedro por exemplo, o único talento dele é comer.

- Isso é verdade. – Lily comentou com uma risada, mas percebendo o que estava fazendo, colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Você só precisa de conselhos bons, de explicações boas! – O moreno continuou, olhando para Lily e sorrindo. – Quer ajuda? Eu não estou com o mínimo de sono.

- Quero. – A ruiva falou, olhando desconfiada para o menino. – Mas você tem que jurar que nunca vai contar nada disso pra ninguém.

- Eu juro. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto, revirando um pouco os olhos. – Pois bem, quando criança, o que você pensava em fazer?

- Eu sempre pensei em ser médica. – A menina respondeu, rindo quando deparou com o cenho franzido de James. – É quem cuida dos doentes.

- Ah claro! – James suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo constrangido. – Bom, você pode ver então de ser curandeira, eles trabalhando no Hospital St. Mungos.

- Curandeira? – Lily exclamou franzindo a testa. – O que precisa pra isso?

- Ser a melhor aluna da sala. – James falou com um sorriso sincero. – O que não é muito difícil pra você.

- E quais matérias eu preciso fazer? – Muito corada, Lily perguntou.

- Seria bom você fazer Trato das Criaturas Magicas, pra compreender os tipos de animais e o que seus ferimentos podem fazer. Runas Antigas, porque é sempre importante saber ler runas – James falou, empolgado, arrancando o folheto das mãos de Lily e juntamente com a pena, e anotando cada meteria que achava importante. – Aritmância, porque alguns feitiços são difíceis de entender sem compreender sua raiz. Acho que essas são as principais.

- Nunca pensei que ia falar isso pra você – Lily falou olhando admirada para o pergaminho em sua frente. – Mas muito obrigada pela ajuda, Potter!

- Sempre ao seu dispor, Evans – O moreno respondeu, com um sorriso, levantando-se e indo em direção as escadas.

- Quais matérias você vai fazer? – Harry percebeu que a menina não se conteve também se levantando e indo em direção as escadas do dormitório.

- Trato das Criaturas Magicas, Aritmância e Estudo dos Trouxas – James respondeu com um sorrisinho. – Acho que já deixei bem claro que não entendo nada sobre os trouxas e seria interessante aprender. Noite, Evans.

- Noite, Potter – Lily respondeu, ainda com uma cara de espanto para onde estavam as costas do menino antes.

Harry sentiu o vácuo o puxando, sorrindo como bobo, despejou a terceira lembrança.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada a todos os comentários! Isso me faz muito muito feliz e com mais vontade de escrever! Obrigada tambem a quem colocou a fic nos favoritos e esta seguindo! Significa muito pra mim, obrigada!

No capítulo passado, eu não usei os apelidos dos "marotos" pq eles ainda estão no começo de Hogwarts e os apelidos vêm com a animagia.

Ika Chan: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai fico feliz que você esteja gostando! estou amando escrever essa fic, e aqui está! mais um capitulo! xxxx

Lii: Muito obrigada! sempre que eu escrever um capitulo novo, eu vou postar, pode ter certeza :D

Espero que vocês tenham um ótimo começo de semana e comentem, por favor :))


End file.
